oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Luth
Luth is a musician who believes that people's souls are melodies he can borrow to compose his songs. He was first seen at the Ice Dungeon in 430, when the merchant Roth gathered a force to go looking for a musician meant to play at the Blue Moon Festival. Roth had already sent his own men for the task, but they had not returned. That fact did not surprise the merchant, who knew that, wherever Luth would show up, mysterious natural disasters would follow and people would go missing. Once at the Ice Dungeon, even though the group could hear his music, Luth was found frozen. Roth's men were found dead. To bring Luth back, they had to find a special candle, protected by two spirits. The candle was lit, eventually, and Luth recovered his natural colours, immediately starting inspecting the people around seeking for melodies. Iceane, who is a music lover, was generous enough to volunteer his, and as soon as he was touched by Luth he fell to the grey world. The rescuers started regretting the rescue, realising that what Luth called "melodies" was actually people's lives. The musician did not seem to be aware of that fact, nor to consider his compositions to be based on murdering. He was collecting different parts of a song that would be the most beautiful one ever written. Under Roth's request, he played his flute to teleport everyone to Andris, offering to tune the cacophonic melodies of the angered crowd. The latter favour was promptly rejected. Once in Andris, the group interrogated Roth about the reasons to bring Luth for the Blue Moon festival, but the merchant did not change his mind. Considering both to be a dangerous threat, the group decided to inform the Senators. Alas, the Senate did not want to hear about it. Clarissa Morgans had fallen ill, and that was their sole concern at the moment. Luth did not appear at the Festival that year. He was seen already in 431, during the double Bleeding Moon. After the Blood Cult's attack in Port Gast, Luth was at the docks listening to the moon. He told the defenders of Gast that the moon was tortured and wanted to stop shining, and the consequences of that to the lives of everyone in Oberin. The only solution, was to "stop the bleeding or we are no more", i.e. to defeat the Blood Cult. His last recorded appearance is in the same year of 431, during the Blue Moon Festival. He was at the bank of Andris when Evers appeared, first with Avesne, then with Seth. Luth was not welcomed warmly by those that remembered the events in the Ice Dungeon, but soon his attention was turned to Avesne, fascinated as he was by the other's strong, ancient and forgotten melody. Avesne did not seem to be willing to match the musician's attention. However, he remarked that there was something wrong in Luth's eyes, and that he would have to observe him closer at a later time. Luth was also impressed by Seth's melody. Finding it broken at first, he was mesmerised by the progression to a perfect song as the Verma Stone was recharged and Seth was cured by his long-term illness. Category:Quest Character